Moonrise Counseling
by JanetheGamer123
Summary: Sam and Suzy (adults) have a dysfunctional marriage, and they only have one last resort.


Sam sat at his desk, leaning over his work in a frusturated manner. Stressed. That's what he was, just plain stressed. Piles of paperwork towered over him every day, his boss not giving a crap about Sam's state of mind. He carried the two with a small flick of his pen and moved the paper to the side. Forty-three more papers to go.

Suzy peeked her head in the threshold of his workspace and sighed. Sam was so stressed lately, and Sam was never fun to be around when he was on edge. "D-dinner's ready," She said timidly. Sam cast a glance at her. There were deep bags under his eyes, and his thin glasses were askew against his face. He let out an inaudible grunt and turned back to his paperwork.

"I can't eat now," He said in a voice barely above a whisper. Suzy sighed again and walked in. His shoulder flinched slightly as she walked in.

"I can bring it to you," She said, looking down at the floor. Sam sighed and set down his pen.

"No, It's fine," He stated, standing to his full height. He looked a lot taller when he wasn't hunched over his paperwork, only accompanied by a dim light swinging slightly above him. "I'll eat with you." Suzy gave a small smile and held out a hand. Sam breifly acknowledged its precense and walked ahead. She frowned and followed him to the kitchen.

Sam sat down, staring expressionless at his plate. It was a puke-worthy pea green, given to them by Suzy's parents. Neither of them wanted those plates it in the divorce, so they gave it to Sam and Suzy shortly after their marriage.

Sam bared his teeth slightly and ran his finger along it, the yellow-blue ceramic flowers barely providing texture under his fingerpads. His observation of the plate was interuppted by Suzy slamming down a gooey hunk of casserole on it. He absently took his fork and played with his food. He grimaced at the casserole and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"I didn't know that we were having casserole again," He said flatly, emotionless. Suzy threw down the casserole in her own plate with a bit too much force, and little meaty bits flew everywhere on the rough wooden table. She didn't even bother cleaning them up as she sat down and played with her own food.

"You like casserole," She stated. It wasn't a question, it was a statement, as if choosing his own opinions for him. Sam dropped his fork in his casserole, barely making a sound besides a small clink.

"I would like it better," He said. "If we didn't have it every other night, Susan." Suzy glared as Sam put emphasis into her full name. Sam looked up to meet her eyes. "Maybe you can actually let me fend for myself for once."

Suzy tousled her food and narrowed her eyes. "I didn't know you wanted to fend, Samuel," She stated, forcing herself to keep her tone steady. "You could've told me, and I wouldn't have to give you casserole 'every other night,'" Sam ate a bite of casserole, trying to make it seem as unpleasant as possible. Suzy gritted her teeth and continued playing with her food.

"I'm surprised you don't like casserole," She said. "Sour at times, barely sweet, difficult," She flicked a bit of meat to the side with a flick of her fork. "Seems right up your alley." Sam set down his fork and stood up.

"I'm done," He stated flatly. Suzy unexpectedly slammed down her fork and rose up.

"NO YOU AREN'T!" she yelled, kicking away her chair. "You're just avoiding me, but you're at a dead end! If you go back to work, you're stressed, but if you spend any time in this marriage, you're depressed!" Sam scoffed.

"That's a lie!" He retorted, punching the table. "I love you, you know that!" Suzy let out a mocking laugh.

"Oho, so funny!" She screamed. "If you DID love me, you wouldn't be so invested in your work!" Sam ran a hand through his hair and groaned in frustration.

"You can't expect a marriage to be argument-free, Suzy!" He walked to the side, away from the table. "There's going to be a couple of fights!" Suzy growled.

"FIGHTS SHOULDN'T LEAD TO DEPRESSION!" She yelled. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes and she violently shook her head, getting rid of them. "We're in a dysfunctional relationship! You're stressed out so much nowadays, I'm depressed, we can't- It's so difficult for us!" She wasn't even trying to hide her tears now. "I just hate life," She whispered. She looked up at Sam and staggered. He had no sympathy in his eyes, no affection, they were just dead.

"You should," He said emotionless. "There's no reason not to." He started to walk back to his workspace when his breaths became uneven. He clutched at his work shirt, fighting against the pain in his chest. He shut his eyes as tears leaked through. He felt as if his heart was going to burst through his chest. He clutched even harder and collapsed to the floor.

Sam let out a cry of agony, color draining from his face. Tears streamed down his face as his muscles gave in and his entire body collapsed to the floor. Suzy screamed and rushed to his side, shaking him. "Sam!" She called. "Sam, ANSWER ME!" She ran to the phone and hastily dialed 911, told the emergency, and rushed back.

She held onto Sam as tears streamed down her face. "Don't die on me," She whispered, pleading. "You're having a heart attack, and its my fault," she repeated this mantra, rocking back and forth, holding onto her husbands' motionless body.

"Please..." 


End file.
